25 Kevin and Gwen moment's
by kevinlevinfan321
Summary: These are some moment's between Kevin and Gwen. !DONT OWN BEN 10! and sorry for any bad spelling or grammar! rated "T" for future Chapters
1. Chapter 1

25 Kevin and Gwen Moment's

! This is placed in the end of Ben 10 aliene force episode "Vendetta"!

One: I need you to listen!

No ones pov:

Slowly Kevin's car comes to a stop out in front of Ben's house,it was late,maybe 1 in the morining and i still had to get home i had school in the morining.

"Get out Tennyson,i still gotta get Gwen home",Kevin say's not even looking at ben, but out at the the it hit the front of the car ,then splating back up at the windsheld.

"Okay-Okay i'm going",Ben huff's grabing his book bag from the floor of the car then pushing open my door and jump's out."See ya!",He waves at both of us then pushes the car door shut and run's for his house trying to cover his head with this book bag as best he he's gone inside Kevin start's back up the car bring it to life once sat there for a moment quite,the night hadnt turn out killed Ragnarok, knowing his father would never do such a thing but wanting to win back his fathers pride.

"Are y-",I start wanting to help him,make him feel better.

"Yeah",He snap's at me,then starts to i sit back in my seat,i felt horriable.

"If you want to talk i dont m-",I say carfully turning to wouldnt look at me,just the road.

"No",He say's quickly cutting me off."I'm Fine",He say's threw his 's house was a solid 20 minute's from mine,so for most of it we didnt talk,we didnt even look at each other ,not a word passed our lip' before we turn on to my street, i look at face cold,unmoving.I wanted to say somthing to help him,but he wouldnt hear wanted to be blocked off from the world just like when he was a when we reach the house, we sit there, in pure silence.

"Kevin i wan-",I start ,facing him and biting my touge to stop the tear's from running down my face.

"You-",He start's but this time i cut him off.

"No stop,"I say, madly closing my eye's."Just listen to me p-".

"Gwen ,there's nothing you can do to change or help me i-",He say's slowly sighing.

"Kevin",I say cutting him off ,then opening my eye's."I want to help you, i want you to know im here for you,i want you to know i love you",I whisper as tear's start to blur my vision."I love you".

"Gwen-",He say's but i stop him again.

"I know your father meant everything to you,he was your role model,your world but he wouldnt want you to be like this",I try to keep my voise steady,and unshaky as tear's ran down my face.

"I kn-"

"He was your dad and i understand that you miss him,i want to help you but you wont let me in",i sob the last few words,then take in a deep breath.

"Gwen i-i didnt know- i tho-",He studder's looking at me,now fully facing me."I love you ", He whisper whipping away my tear's."I didnt know you cared so much".

"I do",I smile,as the tear's still run down my face then drip all over my shirt.

"I know that now",He whisper,then carfully cup's my chin and kisses me,now i knew i could help him..


	2. Chapter 2

25 Kevin and Gwen moments.

! Placed just after Ben 10 ultimate alien epsiode absoultue power"!

Two: Parents

Gwen's pov:

"Mom,i said i was sorry!",I say again for the milliionth time,I had just got home and tryed to explane what had happned to our house.

"Sorry,doesnt cut it young lady,that-that trouble maker distroyed our house,and you want him to take no blame,or even pay for the damage!",She yell's at me.

"Kevin Levin is not a trouble maker",I say threw my teeth,not wanting to start a fight with her,not tonight right after i got him back.

"He's going to pay for the damage,"She say's crossing her arm's then turning from me and walking into the kitchen,madly pushing open the swinging door almost causing it to hit the wall.

"Mom -no",I say grabing the door stopping it before it could hit me on the rebound.

"He will! and then i want you to have nothing to do with him!",She say's turning to me angerly.

"You ca-",I yell at her but she cut's me off.

"I can,i'm your mother and you wont see that boy again!",She yells at me.

"I dont care,i'll see him if i want-you cant stop me"!,I yell say tear's start to form ,bluring my vision.

"I sure can-",she say's but i dont let her finish.

"Just try!",I scream, turning and running out threw the living room and up the stair's to my room,then slaming the door and locking it quickly not giving her a chance to get in.

"Open this door right now young lady"!,She yell's pounding on the door with her fist,i knew i had only a minute before she would call my father up to pull the door off the door frame . Swiftly i grab my bag and turn to the was the only way i would get out,Quickly i run over and push the window open,just enough for me to climb i turn to see the door pulled open and standing now in my room was my mother and father.

"DONT YOU DARE"!,She scream's at me,eye's bluging.

" Bye",I say whipping away my tear's then jumping out my window,but just before i reach the ground i use my mana to stop me from landing to hard on my soon as i hit the ground i'm running,i had to make it around the house before my parent's i climb over the pool furniture,trying to take a short cut,not wanting to have to round the pool i'm passed, i run around the side of the house and threw the tall bushes that lead to the front of the house,unsurprisingly i see both my parent's running towards me.

"Stop right now!",They yell at me as i continue to run,till i reach the side walk.

"NO!,YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM HIM!",I yell as the street light's flicker on,lighting up the was dark out now,and i had'nt even noticed.

"WE CAN AND WILL!",My father now yell' start for me be i back up in to the street,suddenly a bright light blind's me,it was a car coming up over the hill.I was sure i would hit me,it was going so fast how could it stop before hitting it does,it swerves to a stop,taking the place between my father and i know who it was,the slick green pair and loud engine was so noticable,It was the window roll's down and Kevin's looking at me.

"Gwen,what are you doing in the s-",He say's calmly ,but stop's when he hear's my father yelling.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!",My father yells as my mother comes up from behind him.

"Kevin",I whisper then run to the car window."Take me with you!",i plead,swiftly he pushes open the car door and let's me i crash in the passengers seat,having to climb over him in order to get in."Hurry!,I yell as he pull's the parking brake off then moves the gear shift and starts to we speed off i hear my parent's yell after , i rest back into my seat,then put one hand over my face.

"What was that"?,Kevin say's looking at me,worryed.

" My parent's",I breath,then push a long hair out of my face.

"I could see that",He laugh's then pulles over to the side of then road,we were far enough away from my house that my parent's would find us,and if they did we could just continue driving farther ahead.

"They were mad,cause of the stupid damage to the house",I say turning on my side to look at hair messy the pushed out of him eye's.

"They got that mad over that?",He ask's looking at me with wide eye's.

"No,not just that,i refussed to stay away from you",I whisper to him.

"They told you to say away from me?",He say's then looks out at the road ahead and throwing his head back so it hit the back of his seat."I really messed up".

"Kevin come on th-",i say but stop."What were you doing over by my house anyway?",I ask looking at him,Kevin's house was pretty far from mine,so he would even be on my street unless he was coming to my house.

"I was coming over to talk to you and your parent's,you know,not make then hate me",He say's then turn's to me brushing hair out of his face again."But it's too late now".

"No it's not,they just have to calm down alittle"I say sitting up straight.

"Alittle"?,He say's repeating the word,just so i could hear how stupid it was,my parent's had to calm down ALOT more.

"Okay yeah, alot",I a few minute's of us just sittinging the car watching the rain start to fall Kevin speak's up breaking the silence.

"So,you have to stay away from me"?,He ask's not looking at me.

"No,"I say,not even stopping to think about my answer.

"What i-",Kevin say's quickly turning to face me but i grab his face and pull him close,so the only space between us was a centremeter or two.

"They can't keep me from you,no one can,not again",i whisper,slowly kissing about my parent's rage and just thinking about Kevin,i finally had him back,and that's all that mattered..


End file.
